Two is Better Than One
by soccerdefender130
Summary: Eclare one shots! Some may include characters from some of my other stories so check those out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here are the one shots! Hope you like them!

Eli's POV

"Clare, come on just get in the lake." I yelled to Clare, who was sitting on the edge of the dock, dangling her feet in the water. It was summer break and Clare and I had taken a little vacation to the nearby lake. She refused to get in. She just sat there in her blue tankini, fiddling with her hands.

" Why? I like the dry land." She said with a smile. I swam over and put my hands on the dock. She looked down at me. I hoisted myself onto the deck and plopped down next to her. I shook my hair out, getting a little bit of water on Clare. She smiled and swiftly took my hand in hers and intertwined our fingers.

" Hey, if you aren't going to go swimming, then why don't we just go?" I asked, kindness oozing in my voice. I stood up, taking her with me. She just nodded and stood up. She started walking towards Morty, when I pulled her back and threw her over my shoulder.

" Eli, put me down!" She shrieked.

" Not a chance." I smirked and I jumped straight into the lake, still holding on to Clare. While underwater, she managed to wrangle free of my grip and swim to the surface. When I popped my head above the water, my eyes met an angry pair of blue ones. I just smirked, trying to grab her hands. She jerked away and swam to the shore. Great. I thought to myself. I followed her and ran in front of her, trying to stop her. I grabbed her shoulders, making her look at me.

" Are you made at me?" My voice sincere. She just looked up at me and smiled.

" No." Her voice was quiet. I took my fingers to lift her chin up. I slowly lowered my lips to hers. Her lips were soft and wet from the water. Our mouths moved in sync. Minutes later, we both pulled way breathless. I just smiled and took her small, pale hand in mine.

" I love you." I said, breaking the silence.

She looked at me and smile.

" I love you too."

So there you have it! My first one shot! Reviews would be great! 


	2. Great Dad

Heres another one shot and this one is dedicated to EclareBelievr for giving me the idea! Okay, so Scarlett, if you didn't read Years After, is Eli and Clare's daughter. In this story she will be about 7 years old.

Eli's POV

" Daddy, I want to learn to ride a bike." Scarlett said to me with a mouth full of cereal. I sipped on my coffee. Clare had always told me that she wanted to be there for these ' mile stones ' but she was at work. My mind was pondering on what to do. I made up my mind. I set down my mug, Scarlett's eyes following me as I walked to the door that led to the garage.

" Come on. You can't learn to ride a bike from there!" I said with enthusiasm in my voice. A wide grin appeared on her lips as she jumped from her chair and ran to my side.

Out in the garage sat a light blue bike that Scarlett got for her last birthday. We stood there, staring at the bike. I think I was just as nervous as she was. After a couple minutes of staring, Scarlett walked over and grabbed a helmet. She strapped it on and walked the bike out into the driveway.

" Daddy, can you help?" She asked, struggling to get onto the bike. She defiantly got her height from Clare. I nodded and helped her onto the seat of the bike. She grabbed onto the handle bars. They had blue streamers coming out of the sides.

" Are you ready?" I asked as I held the back of the bike to keep her from falling.

" Uh huh." She mumbled.

" Don't worry, you'll do fine." I smiled.

" Start peddling." I encouraged her. Her tiny feet pushed down on the peddles.

" Let go!" She shouted after a couple peddles. I did as she said as let go of the bike. She made it a couple feet, then she toppled over. I ran over to make sure she was okay. Her knee was bleeding. Perfect. How was I going to explain this to Clare?

" You okay?" I asked, smoothing her hair.

" Yea." She said, smearing the blood on her knee.

" Do you want a band aid?"

" No thanks. I'm okay." She smiled, standing up. Wow. She walked right by me and grabbed the bike again.

" I wanna try again." She said, trying to get onto the seat. Again, I helped her up.

" Are you sure you want to do this again?" I asked before she started peddling.

" Yes, dad." She peddled and I let go. She peddled and peddled. She didn't fall.

" Daddy, I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" She shrieked with joy. I smiled as she pulled up right beside me and hopped off the bike. Before I had time to tell her what a good job she did, she wrapped her tiny arms around my waist.

" Thank you daddy." She mumbled against my shirt. I bent down and kissed her head.

Later; Still Eli's POV

" Clare, Scarlett, dinner is here!" I shouted as I paid the pizza delivery man. I walked into the kitchen and sat the pizza down. Scalett came running down the stairs. Clare followed close behind. She had changed out of her work clothes and into one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

After dinner, Scarlett went to bed. I was sitting up in bed as I waited for Clare to return from tucking Scarlett in. She walked in a plopped down beside me.

" How did Scalett get that scrape on her knee?" Clare asked, turning to face me. Great, her goes nothing.

" She wanted me to teach her how to ride her bike today and she fell on the first try." I said, sheepishly looking at her. Clare just looked at me, her expression hard to read.

" Babe, you okay?" I asked.

" Yea." She turned to me and smiled, snuggling closer to me.

" What?" I laughed a little.

" You're just a great dad, that's all." She leaned up to bring her lips to mine. We pulled away and laid down next to each other. I threw my arm over her waist and pulled her close.

" I love you." Her voice was small, but meaningful.

" I love you too, Clare." I whispered in her ear before we both drifted into a deep slumber.

**Thanks again to EclareBelievr for the great idea for this one shot! Reviews are always welcome and so are one shot ideas! **


	3. Two Months

Hey again! So in this one shot, Clare has just graduated high school and Eli is in college at University of Connecticut. And Eli is not an atheist! Here it is, enjoy!

Clare's POV

I was sitting on Eli's bed, watching him pack to go back to college. He had come to visit me for a weekend.

" Do you really have to go?" I said, looking at him. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

" I do. But don't worry, I'll be back in two months for Christmas break." He gave me a weak smile. I tried to smile back, but it was hard. He knew I was sad. He set down his clothes and laid down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. I crawled over and he opened his arms. His arm went right around my shoulders as I snuggled into his chest. I felt tears swell up in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

" I love you, please don't forget that." Eli said, breaking the silence.

" I love you too." The tears finally spilled over. I sobbed into his chest as he tightened his grip on my shoulders, whispering soothing things like ' its going to be okay ' or ' shhh, shhh, its okay '.

Eli's POV

God, I hated to see her cry. All I wanted to do was stay here, with Clare. But I had to go back to college. After hours of soothing her, she fell fast asleep. I carefully moved her off my chest and laid her head on my pillow. I felt horrible for leaving her like this. I finished packing and crawled into bed, pulling Clare close to my chest.

The next morning:

" Eli, come on your going to miss your flight!" My mom shouted from down stairs. Clare and I were still lying in bed. She had her head on my chest and her tiny arms wrapped around my waist. I gently shook her, trying to wake her up.

" Clare, sweetheart, come on, we have to get up." I whispered in her ear. She stirred a little bit before sitting up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. Her hair was a mess, but she still looked beautiful.

" Where are we going?" Her voice was groggy.

" I have to go back to college." I told her, standing up, picking out my jeans and a t-shirt. As soon as she heard this, she looked sad.

" Okay." She grumbled as she swung her legs off the side of the bed. She grabbed her clothes and changed in the bathroom. She came out looking stunning. Now I really didn't want to leave her. I took her hand and pulled her into my arms. I held her in my arms for what felt like forever until my mom told us it was time to go.

Clare and I sat in the back of the car. Clare's hand was in mine and her head was resting on my shoulder. My thumb rubbed small circles on her pale hand.

The ride to the airport was short. My parents said goodbye to me when they dropped me off but Clare went to the gate with me. We stood there at my gate, waiting for the plane to start boarding.

" I'm going to miss you." I said as I pulled Clare close to me. Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist.

" I will too, but just like you said, you'll be back in 2 months." She tried to smile, but a couple of tears fell from her baby blue eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb and lifted her chin up so she could look at me.

" I love you, please remember that. I know that me leaving sucks for the both of us. But hopefully next year, you will be joining me at UConn." I tried so hard to stay positive. I soon felt tear start to form in my eyes.

" I sent UConn my application. And even if I don't get in, I know we will make this work." Just then, a flight attendant came over the speaker, saying that the flight to Connecticut was boarding. I knew this was the last time I would get to see Clare for the next to months so I pulled her in for the most passionate kiss I could give. We pulled away, both breathless and teary eyed. I kissed her forehead one last time before stepping into the dark tunnel, leaving the love of my life and my family behind.

**So I plan to continue this one shot but only for another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and ideas for one shots are welcome!**


	4. Two Months part 2

So this is the second chapter for Two Months!

Two Months after Eli left:

Clare's POV

I got in! I got in to UConn! I can't wait to tell Eli! His parents were picking me up any minute to get him from the airport. We hadn't talk much since I last saw him. I mean sure, we texted and called each other, but I miss seeing him.

I wanted to make sure I looked my best. I put on a pair of dark jeans, a white cami, and a dark blue, long sleeved shirt. I heard the door bell ring, so I ran down the stairs and grabbed my black flats. I ran out the front door and climbed into CeCe's car.

" Clare! How are you sweetheart?" CeCe said as I got into the car. Bullfrog was driving.

I smiled." I'm good. I'm excited to see Eli." I said truthfully.

The ride to the airport was short. Just like when Eli left, CeCe and Bullfrog stayed in the car and I went to get Eli. I was only aloud to a certain point, so I waited for his flight to come in. I sat on a bench, fiddling with my hands. It must have been not even 10 minutes when an announcement came on that the Eli's flight had come in. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I kept fiddling with my hands until I saw people coming down the escalators. I got so nervous and happy. I stood up, waiting at the bottom of the escalators. I kept looking at the top, looking for Eli. So many people I didn't know were crowding on the escalators. I finally saw him. He hadn't changed a bit. Same piercing green eyes, just like I remember. He got off the escalator, looking around. I took off my shoes and ran at him. I jumped onto him, holding on for dear life.

" Woah." He said as I embraced him. He dropped his stuff and wrapped his arms around me.

" God I missed you." He mumbled against my shoulders. I turned my head to kiss his neck and I felt him smile. I jumped down from our embrace and wrapped my arms around his waist. He took 2 fingers and lifted my head up. Our lips collided with a sense of passion. We both pulled apart, breathless.

" I have a surprise for you." I said as we walked out of the airport hand in hand.

" I do too." He looked down at me and smirked.

" Can I go first?" I asked, eager to tell him about UConn.

He smiled.

" Sure."

" Well, about a 3 weeks after you left, I got a letter from UConn." I tried to trick him by sounding sad. And I guess it worked.

" Oh babe, I'm sorry. Don't worry, we will make it work." He tried to stay positive. I smiled.

" Eli, I got in." I looked up at him. He looked back with different emotions showing up on his face; joy, shock, but mostly joy.

" Are you serious? Baby that's awesome!" He brought my hand to his lips to give it a quick kiss. Then he brought my lips to his. I realized that we were still in the airport. I blushed and pulled away, even though I didn't want to.

" Don't' worry, we can continue this later." I gave him a smirk.

" So what is your news?" I asked as we looked for CeCe's car.

" Um, I'll tell you later tonight." He seemed nervous.

" Oh, okay." Now I was worried. We finally found the car. CeCe ran out to hug Eli as Bullfrog put Eli's bag into the trunk. Eli and I were still holding hands as we drove back to his house. Bullfrog called for pizza for dinner. Eli and I went up to his room to put his clothes away. I sat on the bed, watching him put his clothes away.

" So what were you going to ask me?" I asked him as he finished putting his clothes. He looked even more nervous that before. He didn't speak.

" Are you breaking up with me?" I felt tears forming in my eyes.

" No, no!" He reassured me.

" Ok, then what is it?" I was growing impatient.

He moved to stand in front of me. I was him reach into his pocket, getting ready to pull something out.

" I know that we are young, but age doesn't matter. I have been in love with you since high school and I can't lose you. I swear to you, that I will love you forever. You mean so much to me that I couldn't imagine my life without you. Clare will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled out a ring and got down on one knee.

**I hope you liked it! I was thinking about doing a story about Eli and Clare in college, so message me if you want me to! Reviews and ideas are welcome!**


	5. Easter!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school and sports. So in this one shot, Clare and Eli are married and Scarlett, their daughter is 4 years old. And its Easter Sunday. And just one more thing, Eli is NOT an atheist. Hope you like it!**

Clare's POV

I leaned down and softy pressed my lips to Eli's, trying to get him out of bed. It was almost 11 o'clock on Easter morning.

" Eli, come on get up." I mumbled against his lips. He would budge a little then stop.

"Ugh." I said getting out of bed. I walked down stairs to find my 4 year old daughter pouring cereal into 3 bowls.

" Mommy!" She said, putting the cereal box down and running over to hug me.

" Good morning sweetheart! What are you making?" I asked as I set her down.

" Breakfast for you, me and daddy!" She giggled. All I could do was smile. She looked just like Eli; she had dark hair, Eli's lips, but she had my eyes.

" That's very sweet of you. Do you want some help pouring the milk?"

" No thank you." She said smiling.

Eli came walking down the stairs with the worst case of bed head he has probably ever had. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

" Look who's finally up." I said, trying to fix his hair.

" Well last night I was pretty busy." He said winking. I must have blushed 100 shades of red. He leaned down and placed his lips to mine for a brief second before I pulled away. Scarlett had a bowl of cereal in her hands, looking up at Eli. We pulled a part and he kneeled down to meet Scarlett.

" Here daddy." She said as she handed Eli the bowl.

" Thank you." He kissed her forehead. She ran back into the kitchen.

" You know we have that easter egg hunt later today at your mom's house right?" I said as I sat down next to Eli.

" Yea, did you tell Scarlett?" He asked, taking another bite of his cereal.

" No not yet, I thought it might make a nice surprise." I said smiling. Eli smiled back at me.

Clare's POV

" Scarlett?" I called up the stairs.

" Yes mommy?" She called from her bedroom.

" Go put on some play clothes, Daddy and I are taking you some where."

Her eyes lit up and she got a giant smile on her face.

" Where are we going?" She asked in excitement.

" Its a surprise." I smiled at her. She ran back to her room. I walked up the stairs to Eli's and I's bedroom. He was lying on the bed, legs crossed, and a book in his hands.

" Hey baby." He said as he shut his book. I crawled onto the bed, cuddling next to him. He swung his arm around my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around his waist. He kissed my hair.

" Do you want another child?" I asked, breaking the silence. Eli looked down at me and smiled.

" I would love another child." He lowered his lips to mine. Swiftly, he flipped us over. I intertwined my hand into his hair as our tongues fought for dominance. We both pulled back, breathless.

" We can finish this tonight." I said, winking and hopping out of bed to get changed. Eli smirked and followed me. We walked into the closet. I grabbed a dark pair of jeans, a white cami, and a light blue sweater. Eli pulled out a black pair of jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a grey vest. I smiled at his color choice. I was finished changing and almost done with my makeup when Scarlett came running into the bathroom.

" Are we leaving soon?" She bounced up and down with excitement.

" Almost. Go see if Daddy is ready."

She ran out. I could hear he calling 'Daddy, Daddy'. I finished my make up and headed to the stairs. Eli was outside with Scarlett, strapping her into her car seat. I locked the front door and walked to the car. Eli had the door open for me.

" Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss before sitting down in the car.

Clare's POV

"There they are!" Cece squealed as she opened the door. Last year we had Easter dinner with my parents so this year we came over to Eli's parent's house for dinner.

Scarlett was Cece's only grandchild so she went all out for Easter. There were eggs hidden in the back yard and there was a small basket with little candies in it. Cece took Scarlett's hand and led her out to the back yard.

" Close your eyes." Cece said.

Scarlett closed her eyes and smiled.

" Okay, open them!" Cece let go of her hand. Scarlett's mouth dropped open and wrapped her arms around Cece's waist.

" Thank you Grammy!" She squealed.

" Heres a basket to find all of those eggs!" Cece handed her a basket and helped her start looking eggs. Eli and I just stood there, his arm around my waist.

" I can't wait to have another child." He said, looking down at me.

" Me either." I said as I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you." He mumbled against my lips after we pulled apart. My forehead was resting on his.

" I love you too." I smiled.

**Sorry if this sucked but tell me what you think! I will try and update regularly now but it might be kind of hard :( but thanks again for reading and reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
